De Bass para Bass
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Era por esses e outros motivos que os Bass não mais tomavam café da manhã, juntos. x BASS FAMILY, gen. 30 cookies, set: Primavera, Tema 20: Café-da-manhã x


**Sumário:** Era por esses e outros motivos que os Bass não mais tomavam café da manhã, juntos.

**Muito bem. GG não me pertence, ok? Nem o livro e nem a série. Mas eu tenho o _dever _de dizer que o Chuck é meu, o Nate é da Chibi Anne, e a Blair e a Serena são nossas. Se não gostam, culpem nossa bissexualidade por isso. Obrigada pela atenção 8D**

**Fanfic betada por Nanase Kei.**

* * *

**De Bass para Bass**

* * *

_Estátuas e cofres  
E paredes pintadas  
Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu  
Ela se jogou da janela do quinto andar  
Nada fácil de entender_

-

Legião Urbana, "Pais & Filhos"

* * *

_30cookies_

_Set Primavera_

_Tema 20: Café da manhã_

* * *

_Era uma manhã linda naquele dia que prometia ser perfeito para muitas pessoas. Porém, nem tanto para Charles "Chuck" Bass, que fora chamado – ou seria melhor, intimado? – por seu pai para um café da manhã agradável entre pai e filho._

_…_

_Aham, sei. (E percebam a ironia em minha voz, meus queridos)._

* * *

E Chuck engolia, não comia, mais um pedaço de sua omelete, com toda a postura que um Bass poderia ter. No entanto, ele não conseguia concentrar-se. Não com seu pai encarando-o de uma maneira tão... Vigilante?

- O quê?

- Não é nada!

-…

-…

-…

- Como está a comida, filho?

Chuck jogou os talheres no prato, com uma violência que ficou presente na voz.

- Tudo bem, o que você quer?

- Eu? Nada! Por que deveria haver algo?

- Porque você me trouxe para um café da manhã. Não que isso não seja normal para _pais_ e _filhos_, porém _nós_ não fazemos isso há – o quê? – cinco anos!

- Não posso mudar isso?

- Não da noite para o dia.

-…

-…

-…

-…

- Ok, existe algo.

- E o que seria, _pai_?

- Você sabe que a Festa das Debutantes está próxima, não?

- Sei.

- Sabe que a pessoa que monitorará a festa será Lily Van der Woodsen?

- Sei.

- E sabe também que eu estou interessado nela, não?

- Infelizmente... Sim.

- Ótimo. Bom, Lily comentou comigo um dia desses que faltavam alguns cavalheiros para fazerem par com as doces debutantes.

- Hum.

- E, então, bom... Erm... Como posso dizer isso?

Nem precisou, pois logo Chuck Bass captou o que seu pai queria dizer.

- Não... Você não fez isso.

- Pois é. Eu coloquei seu nome na lista.

-…

-…

-…

-…

- Ok, tudo bem. **Eu não vou**.

- Ah o senhor vai! Senão eu tiro de você sua limusine e você vai de ônibus para os locais que tanto gosta de ir.

- Então não saio mais de casa.

- E eu te tiro seu apartamento.

- E eu fujo de casa.

- E eu te deserdo.

-…

-…

-…

-…

- Sabe pai, eu não sou bem um _cavalheiro_, se não notou, é claro.

- Também não é um mixe, então dá para o gasto.

- "Dá para o gasto"? _"Dá para o gasto"_?** "Dá para o gasto"**?

Nesse momento, Bart Bass percebeu o quanto algumas coisas não deviam ser ditas.

- Então eu só "Dou para o gasto"?

- Chuck, filho, por favor...

- Então eu sou Charles "Chuck" "Dá para o gasto" Bass? Filho "Dá para o gasto" de Bartholomew "Bart" Bass?

- Chuck, pare com isso!

- Ah, é claro que eu vou parar, já que eu só "Dou para o gasto"!

Bart suspirou, coçando a cabeça e pensando em como reverter aquela situação.

- Ok, desculpe-me. Eu não devia ter dito isso. Perdoe-me.

Mas a face de Chuck não parecia muito contente. Falar com o filho era tão complicado! Era por isso que ele não o fazia direito há – o quê? – quase cinco anos.

- Chuck, por favor. Ignore o que eu disse e vá à festa e aos ensaios...!

- Por que eu deveria ir?

- Porque eu sou seu pai e nunca te peço nada.

Um sorriso cínico passou pelos lábios de Chuck Bass e junto de uma voz mesquinha, ele imitou:

- "Não durma com strippers no seu quarto!"; "Não me envergonhe diante dos outros!"; "Chuck! Isso é uma ordem! Vá assistir TV¹!"

-… Ok, talvez eu te peça, porém eu nunca te pedi nada desse tipo. Nada que tenha a ver com uma _mulher_.

- É claro que não. Você sempre as pagou para ficar com você.

- Agora você está sendo desagradável!

- É que eu só "Dou para o gasto", sabe?

- Charles... Eu vou te pedir mais uma vez para você ir. Lá estarão várias mulheres para você. E terá quartos também! Não é ótimo!?

- É, pai. Porque eu sou um viciado em sexo.

E bebeu um pouco de seu chá.

- A primeira etapa é admitir seu vício!

-…!

- Ok, desculpe. Mas, como eu ia dizendo, acho que você se divertirá muito nessa festa, que você irá, certo?

- Por que continua a insistir, se sabe que eu não irei?

- Se você não for, eu espalho pela minha empresa – e olhe que ela é multinacional – que você é gay.

- Tudo bem, eu sou bi mesmo.

- VOCÊ É O QUÊ?!

Um sorriso passou pelos lábios de Chuck, porém muito mais sarcásticos e maliciosos ao notar o rosto agora pálido de seu próprio pai.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Essa sua cara já me deu a semana de presente.

O menor dos Bass se levantou, pronto para ir à escola. E Bart sorriu, aliviado que conseguira, pelo menos dessa vez, convencer o filho a fazer sua vontade. Porém, Chuck aproximou-se da orelha de seu pai e sussurrou-lhe:

- E eu estava falando sério. **Eu. Sou. Bissexual. **E eu gosto _muito_.

E se foi, deixando um pai paralisado pela revelação do filho para trás. O chefe dos Bass colocou a mão no peito e encarou toda aquela comida que foi deixada. Depois dessa manhã e de daquela revelação, não comeria mais nada naquele dia.

* * *

_É por isso, meus queridos, que os Bass não tomam seu desjejum, juntos. Eles perdem a fome que deveriam sentir pelo dia todo, muito rápido._

* * *

¹ - Alguns dizem que aqueles que têm muitos filhos não têm TV em casa xD

* * *

**N/A.:** Primeiro de tudo: o Chuck Bass é Bissexual SIM! Confirmado nos livros, só trouxe para a série porque gostaria de vê-lo pegando o Nate e o Dan –apanha-

Segundo de tudo: sim, mim sucks com humor D8 eu tentei.

O enredo é basicamente o que aconteceu mesmo na série. Naquele Baile dos Debutantes onde a avó da Serena apareceu e a Blair voltou com o Chuck e etc.

Eu não sei porque o Chuck participou daquilo, pois não faz seu estilo _nem_ um pouco. Eu pensei no Nate conversando com ele e acabando em um SLASH, porém fica muito mais plausível uma conversa Bart/Chuck, onde os dois definitivamente parecem muito divertidos juntos.

E sim, eu amo (e muito) os momentos Bass (leia-se: paga-pau).

Como a Lily acabou se interessando pelo Bart e eles se casaram, eu resolvi usar o interesse dele _nela_ para convencer o Chuck a ir no baile.

…

Créditos às tentativas de conversas minhas com a minha própria mãe, que costumam dar nisso. xD

Ah sim, o Chuck e o Bart ficaram OOC's, mas eu acho que conversas entre familiares sempre nos deixam OOC D8 E as partes em _itálico_ é a GG falando 8D


End file.
